1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool and more particularly to a coating film transfer tool in which a transfer head for transferring a coating film on a surface of a transfer tape on to a transfer receiving surface of a transfer directed object by bringing the transfer tape into press contact with the transfer directed object is loaded within a case in such a manner as to come out of and go back into the case.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of coating film transfer tools designed to be used in applying glue or correcting erroneous letters. As the configuration of those coating film transfer tools, a coating film transfer tool includes within a case a supply reel in which a supply bobbin around which an unused transfer tape is wound, a take-up reel in which a take-up bobbin around which the used transfer tape which has been unwound from the supply bobbin and has been used is wound round, and a reel linking device for linking the supply reel with the take-up reel, and it has been general practice to provide a slip mechanism for maintaining a constant tension on the transfer tape by taking in a difference in tape transfer amount between the supply reel and the take-up reel in a shaft portion of the supply reel. In addition, as a transfer tape that is used on this coating film transfer tool, a transfer tape has been used in which a coating film is provided on a surface of a resin tape or a paper tape which constitutes a carrier medium in such a manner as to be easily separated from the surface.
In the coating film transfer tool like this, a transfer head is made to project from the case, and the transfer tape is suspended or extended around the transfer head, whereby a coating film on the transfer tape is transferred on to a transfer receiving surface of a sheet of paper or the like by moving the case with the transfer head pressed against the transfer receiving surface of the sheet of paper in a firmly sticking fashion. At the same time as this occurs, the transfer tape is unwound from the bobbin of the supply reel and the used transfer tape is wound round the bobbin of the take-up reel.
In the coating film transfer tool with a mode that the transfer head is projected from the case, a cap is provided for covering the transfer head to prevent the coating film, which is exposed from the case, from drying out or from being accidentally transferred by contacting others. However, users need to remove the cap from the case and reinstall it on the case every time in use, whereby it is an annoying operation.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-1850, as an prior art to protect the coating film of the transfer tape which is suspended or extended around the transfer head, there is proposed a coating film transfer tool to which a protective cover is provided at the front end portion of the case in order to protect the exposed coating film thereon, wherein a spiral groove is formed on the protective cover and a guide projection to mesh with the spiral groove is formed on the case, or vice versa. In this coating film transfer tool, the protective cover slides back and forth relative to the case while being rotated, thereby the transfer head is protected or projected.
In addition, as an art that the transfer head is configured in such a manner as to come out of and go back into the case, there are knocking type coating film transfer tools and sliding type coating film transfer tools. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-272949, there is proposed a coating film transfer tool having double knocking push button mechanism, which accommodates a supply reel, a take-up reel, an linking mechanism for linking the supply reel with the take-up reel and a coating film transfer section having a transfer head therein within an outer case. The coating film transfer tool further includes a knocking member which projects from the rear end of the outer case, an elastic member which biases the coating film transfer section to the rearward, and a rotary member which is disposed between the knocking member and the coating film transfer section so as to link the knocking member and the coating film transfer section, wherein the transfer head is projected from the outer case when the knocking member is depressed, and when the knocking member is depressed again, the transfer head is accommodated in the interior of the outer case.
In the knocking type coating film transfer tool described above, the transfer head is fixed in such a state that being projected outside the case after depressing the knocking member. In the event that the transfer head is completely fixed, the transfer head is likely to be damaged and the transfer directed object is also likely to be damaged when the excessive pressure is exerted on the transfer head, thereby the adjustment of pressing force in transferring the coating film is difficult.